Cadê Meu Chocolate? OO
by Dai-chan n.n
Summary: - Chocolate, chocolate, chocolate... – Oxe, porque o Sasuke esta parado na minha frente,e ainda ,mais por que eu estou o sacudindo e gritando chocolate.fic melhor que a snopse  Fic feita para o concurso ComemorArte:Pascóa


**Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim a Masashi Kishimoto, mas um dia eu juro que roubo o Sasuke só pra mim! Muahahahahaha (inner: Melhor parar com essa gargalhada se não vai acabar se engasgando u.u) Muhahahaha coff...coff... (inner: Eu não disse? ¬¬) Boa Leitura n.n

**POVs Sakura**

Cadê Meu Chocolate? O.O

São exatamente 08h30min da manhã, e adivinhem que dia é hoje? – Ah não agüento deixar vocês adivinharem! HOJE É DOMINGO DE PÁSCOA!| AHHHHHHHHHHH! Ops... Esqueci vocês devem estar se perguntando quem sou eu, meu nome é Haruno Sakura, sou uma kunoichi de Konoha, trabalho no hospital central da vila, no momento estou comprometida, pois há quatro anos estou namorando Uchiha Sasuke e há dois meses ficamos noivos e agora estou morando junto dele no bairro Uchiha.

- Sakura já esta acordada? – Sasuke me pergunta após entrar no quarto enrolado só em uma toalha – ah tentação, mas não posso cair na tentação, hoje é páscoa e páscoa quer dizer chocolate e quando eu ouço falar em chocolate – mesmo que seja eu mesma que esteja falando – não aguento, tenho que COMER!

- Muhahahaahaha Coff... Coff...

- Sakura?

- Ham? – Me viro para Sasuke.

- Você esta bem? – Ele me perguntou com uma cara estranha.

-Sim, por que não estaria? – Respondo.

- É que você estava com uma cara de psicopata e ainda dando umas risadas malignas o.O – Hehehe... Fui pega num dos meus momentos psicóticos, é melhor eu inventar alguma coisa para ele não pensar que sou louca.

- Hehehe não é nada Sasuke-kun, só estava meio rouca, então fiz uns exercícios vocais, que aprendi para melhorar a voz. n.n – Tomara que ele acredite.

- Sei... ¬¬ – Por que ele esta olhando pra mim como se não acreditasse? ù.ú –Mas deixando isso pra lá, você não vai levantar e se arrumar?

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! É mesmo! Eu quase esqueci... \o/ – Pulo da cama e saio voando em rumo ao banheiro, quando chego lá, me olho no espelho. Sabe já é mania quando eu entro o banheiro tenho que me olhar no espelho.

- !

- O que foi Sakura? – Sasuke entra no banheiro desesperado pensando que havia acontecido alguma coisa.

-Sasuke-kun olha a situação do meu cabelo. Você nem pra me avisar! – Fico a olhar o desastre que esta meu precioso cabelinho.

- Sakura.

- O quê? – Me viro para Sasuke com uma cara de criancinha que perdeu o doce.

- Seu cabelo não está bagunçado. – Até parece, sei muito bem Sasuke Uchiha que você só esta falando isso para me animar.

- Como não? Olha isso! – Me viro para o espelho e fico a cutucar o cabelo. – Tá parecendo aquele negócio que usam para evitar os raios de entrarem nas casas. – Falo quase chorando.

- Um para-raio! kkkkkkkkk Agora que você falou, parece mesmo! Tá todo pontudo e espetado! kk – O quê? Não acredito! O Sasuke tá rindo de mim, que absurdo! Ò.Ó.

- SASUKE UCHIHA PARE JÁ COM ISSO! – Vou em direção a ele, mas ele começa a correr para fora do banheiro, corro também mais antes que eu o alcançasse, caio de bunda no chão, pois o azulejo do banheiro estava molhado e cheio de sabão já que Sasuke tinha acabado de tomar banho.

- Sakura você está bem? – Sasuke vem ao meu encontro.

- EU TÔ BEM! PODE SAIR AGORA! – Me levanto e bato a porta na cara dele, vou em direção ao box, retiro a roupa e entro na banheira.

Após tomar um banho quentinho e relaxante, me visto e saio do banheiro em busca de meus preciosos chocolates. *-* Ou melhor, dos meus sapatos, pois não sei como eles sumiram! ù.ú.

- Sasuke você viu meus sapatos cor de preto? – Vou até a cozinha onde Sasuke está.

- Cor de preto? ¬¬

-Sim, por quê? – Sento na frente dele, já que ele estava tomando café, em vez de tomar chocolate u.u .

- Não, é que eu pensava que era cor de rosa, não cor de preto u.ú – Sasuke olha pra mim.

- AH que horror! Olha o preconceito! Por que só o rosa é chamado de cor de rosa, por que não o preto de cor de preto, o azul de cor de azul... Isso é uma injustiça! ù.ú

- Aff, Sakura menos. – Ele volta a tomar seu café.

- Tá, mas você viu ou não viu o meu sapato?

- Tá lá no quarto, na sapateira, você não olhou lá? – Ele olha pra mim.

- Hehehe, não. – Deixo Sasuke tomando seu precioso café e vou atrás dos meus sapatinhos, subo as escadas e entro no quarto e vou até a sapateira, pego meus lindos sapatinhos cor de preto e desço novamente, pois agora é a melhor hora do dia! Chocolateeeeeeeeee \o/.

- Coelhinho da páscoa que trazes pra mim, um ovo, dois ovos, três ovos assim... -

Parei de cantar imediatamente, pois assim que pus meus pés na sala, Sasuke estava assistindo televisão e um comercial super bizarro de um coelho botando ovo me chamou a atenção, mas uma coisa mais bizarra ainda aconteceu, depois de tanto esforço, o bendito coelho tirou de dentro do ninho um frasco de desodorante aroma chocolate.

Quem diabos faria uma comercial com um coelho que põe ovo e ainda usa desodorante? E o pior, AROMA CHOCOLATE? Hum, por falar chocolate, vamos voltar à busca, vou até a estante onde está a televisão e paro em frente a ela, com uma pose estranha na qual eu já vi em algum lugar mais não lembro onde.

- O que você quer agora Sakura? – Há, como se você não soubesse.

- Ora Sasuke-kun, já esqueceu que dia é hoje? o.O.

- Que dia?

- Ora, como você pôde esquecer uma data tão importante para a história da humanidade? Hoje é...

- Ah não precisa falar lembrei! Hoje é o dia internacional do chiclete!

- Não!

- Do carvão.

-Não.

-Do fio dental?

- ù.ú

- Shii não deu... – COMO ELE PODE BRINCAR COM UMA COISA TÃO IMPORTANTE? AH ELE ME DEIXA MALUCA! **ò.ó**

- Sasuke Uchiha! Pare de imitar aquele coelho do comercial que só porque não conseguiu botar o ovo falou _não deu. _O papo aqui é serio! Ou você esqueceu que hoje é páscoa ouviu PASCOA! CHOCOLATE ENTENDEU! Ah chocolate tão bom doce, ai ai.

- Sakura... Sakura?

**POV SASUKE**

-Sakura?- Cara, parece que deu TILT. Vou até onde ela está e a chacoalho, mas nada. Seus olhos estão brilhando, uma espécie de nuvem de purpurina paira sobre ela, chocolates com formato de estrelas, corações, coelhinhos, tigelas de lámem, aviões... Peraí, avião? Acho que ela já está viajando demais.

- Se eu tivesse algum chocolate... – Mal termino de _sussurrar _e Sakura pula no meu pescoço.

**POV's SAKURA**

- Chocolate, chocolate, chocolate... – Oxe, porque o Sasuke esta parado na minha frente,e ainda ,mais por que eu estou o sacudindo e gritando chocolate.

- Calma Sakura.

-Tá mais agora onde estão meus chocolates? Heim Sasuke?

- Que chocolates?

- Hoje é páscoa e como meu noivo tem a obrigação de me dar chocolate!

- Não tenho, e como não tenho, não comprei, já que sou seu noivo é não o coelhinho da páscoa!

- Co... co... como assim não compro chocolate? EU QUERO MEUS CHOCOLATES!

- Sakura não seja criança e pare já de chorar e fazer birra por causa de uns míseros chocolates que nem são tão gostosos assim u.u

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH QUERO CHOCOLATEEEEEEEEEEEE! – Empurro Sasuke e tudo que está em minha frente, coisas sem valor como plantas, abajures, tudo que está me afastando de meu amado chocolate. Corro para fora de casa e saio pela vila em busca de chocolate e com Sasuke em meu encalço.

Logo após correr alguns quilômetros, me deparo com Ino, que está a segurar um OVO DE PÁSCOA! Ou seja, chocolate a vista!

- Inoooooooo!- Corro ao seu encontro.

- Testuda o que esta a fazer correndo pela vila... – ela olha para trás – Com Sasuke atrás de você? Ah, andou aprontando né? Caramba Sakura, nem se casou ainda e já chifrou seu noivo? u.u

- Ino, ela não me chifrou.

- Sei ¬¬

- ù.ú

-Mas porque você está assim, então?

-Chocolate! – Agarro a sacola onde Ino está com o chocolate e a abro. – Finalmente vou comer chocolate!

- Sakura não faça isso!

- Não seja egoísta e me deixe comer o chocolate, porquinha! – dou uma bela mordida e...

- Ino, porque ela está branca, com os olhos arregalados e paralisada? E porque agora ela está cuspindo que nem uma louca?

- Hehehehe... Sabe o que é... Esse ovo era pro Shikamaru.

- E?

-È sabor cigarro.

- O QUÊ?

- É que, como a Temari proibiu o Shikamaru de fumar, esse é o único jeito dele matar a saudade do vício...

Parece que eu estou no céu, tá um cheirinho de chocolate aqui. Começo a andar e me deparo com VÁRIOS ovos de páscoa, ovos de todos os tamanhos, cores, marcas. Ah, tô no paraíso! Saí pegando vários ovos pelo caminho.

- Larga isso agora.

-Ahm? – Me viro e dou de cara com um... gnomo – Mas cadê o coelhinho da páscoa?

- Que coelhinho que nada, eu sou o gnomo da páscoa.

-Nunca ouvi falar num gnomo da páscoa.

-Porque todos vocês acham eles fofos e bonitinhos, colocaram ele como símbolo da páscoa, mas desde quando coelho põe ovo?

- E desde quando gnomo põe ovo? Além do mais, ainda bem que colocaram o coelho como símbolo, ele pode não colocar ovo, mas é mais simpático do que gnomos! n.n Ah, e mais bonitos.

- Ora sua mal-tingida, solta esses ovos e volta para casa para comprar uma tinta melhor para seu cabelo!

- Seu... Eu não uso tinta, meu cabelo é natural!

- Tá e eu sou o coelhinho da páscoa! Mas olha, tem uma sujeira aqui...

- Onde?

- De baixo do seu nariz – Passo a mão.

- Tira a mão do bigode seu bode! kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

- Ora seu... – Vou para cima dele, preciso ensinar umas poucas e boas a ele, mas antes que pudesse completar meu belíssimo plano...

- SAKURA-SAN! Minha linda flor de cerejeira, luz do meu dia, ar que preciso para respirar, você não precisa desses ovos de páscoa! Você tem a mim!

Olho para trás para ver quem me importunava e dou de cara com Rock Lee todo coberto de chocolate e com uma cueca verde berrante a correr em minha direção. Largo os ovos e saio correndo, mas ele era mais rápido e estava quase a me alcançar, mas antes que isso acontecesse caio num buraco que de repente aparece em minha frente.

-

-Ino, parece que ela voltou. A idéia de jogar água nela funcionou.

-Claro que funcionou, eu vi isso em um filme.

- u.ú

- Onde estou?

-Sakura você está bem? – Começo a me sentar com a ajuda de Sasuke.

- Sasuke cadê o gnomo da páscoa? E o Lee de cueca?

-Gnomo da páscoa? Sakura achei que era coelho.

- Era Ino, mas...

-Sakura que historia é essa de Lee de CUECA? – Sasuke me olha com uma cara de psicopata.

-Sasuke calma eu devia estar sonhando.

-O quê? Sonhando com o Lee de cueca? Isso são sonhos para uma moça comprometida ter?

- Mas Sasuke, não foi porque eu quis é que eu tava sonhando que tava num lugar cheio de chocolate e o Lee...

-Claro tudo por causa desse bendito chocolate! Quer saber? Toma logo isso. – Sasuke faz alguns selos e logo um ovo extra enorme aparece e ele o joga em meu colo.

-Sasuke, você comprou pra mim?

-Sim.

-Então você não tinha esquecido?

- Não, você acha que eu iria esquecer uma data que pra você é tão importante?

-Sasuke...

-Sasuke, então porque você não deu logo o ovo pra Sakura e evitou que ela saísse de casa assim?

-Porque eu queria fazer uma surpresa Ino, mas não sabia que a Sakura iria ficar assim.

-Sasuke-kun, então você só queria fazer uma surpresa? Que lindo! Por isso que eu te amo! – pulo no colo de Sasuke – Ah e a propósito, você é muito mais bonito de cueca do que o Lee, mesmo que você não esteja coberto de chocolate e esqueça isso foi só um sonho.

-SAKURA-SAN – Ino, Sasuke e eu nos viramos para ver quem estava a me chamar e vemos um sonho que eu queria que NUMCA tivesse se tornado realidade. Lee correndo até mim coberto de chocolate e só de cueca.

_**Owari...**_

_Fic feita para o concurso de Páscoa ComemorArte! _

_Espero que tenham gostado, foi minha primeira tentativa de comédia, por isso, peguem leve. E é claro, deixem __**reviews!**_

_**Feliz Páscoa para todos, muitos chocolates (Daiane com metade de um ovo de páscoa na boca) E faté a fróxima!**_

_**(tradução: Até a próxima!)**_


End file.
